


my heart is plaid for you

by moreprofoundbond



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreprofoundbond/pseuds/moreprofoundbond





	my heart is plaid for you

Dean went out of the bathroom to find Cas was waiting for him just in front of the door.  
"Cas ! personal space !" Dean almost yelled.  
"I don't understand that reference." replied Cas with not so innocent expression.  
Dean smiled, not thinking much, he pulled Cas closer and kissed him. raughly.   
Cas kissed back Dean's lips, and cheek, moving to the neck. Dean moaned, pulling his jacket off of him, helping Cas with his coat. still kissing and moaning, both took off another layer, and another. Cas was already shirtless, waiting for Dean to finish taking off his shirts.  
"How many layers are you wearing ?! I always thought it was just three !"  
"Shut up Cas, I like plaid."  
Cas rolled his eyes while Dean kept going, and going....

walking away from the hallway, Sam dialed, ...  
"Sup idjit ?"  
"Hey, Bobby, so get this, YOU OWE ME 50 GRAND ! I saw them do the do"  
"Balls !"


End file.
